Mercy
by julieta-chan
Summary: La relación entre su hermana y ella nunca fue buena, aunque eso no justifica lo que le estaba haciendo pero para cuando quiso parar el estúpido juego ya era demasiado tarde. Ya se había enamorado de ese hombre: El novio de su hermana mayor.


**N/A:** Hello muchachas y muchachos! pues seguramente se estarán preguntando ¿porque no actualiza El aroma del viento? pues la verdad me he quedado sin ideas jeje por mas que le pienso no me da por el momento pero ya casi salgo de vacaciones en el trabajo y podre ponerme manos a la obra jaja por el momento eh traído esta historia que no me dejaba en paz hasta que la publicara, quizá encuentren el parecido con El aroma del viento pero os aseguro que tendrá mas drama jaja en fin, espero que estén bien y que sea de su agrado esta historia, si si, me lo dejan saber en los comentario porque los leo todos eh jaja . los quiero! 

**M**ercy.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**D**isclaimer: Los personaje de Naruto no me pertenecen por desgracia xD

**.**

**.**

**.**

Se remueve incómoda entre las sábanas cuando los rayos del sol le dan de lleno en el rostro, toma su almohada y se le echa encima buscando la oscuridad para continuar con su apetecible sueño, se gira abrazando a su acompañante por la cintura. Sonríe cuando esconde su rostro en su musculosa espalda pero su sonrisa se amplía más cuando él toma su mano y la entrelaza con la suya colocándolas cerca de su pecho.

—Buenos días Sasuke-kun.

Suelta con suavidad y sin abrir los ojos aún, el gruñe ligeramente como respuesta.

—Hn, Tengo que ir al colegio.

—Lo sé — contesta con calma. — ¿Nos veremos más tarde?

—Hmmp— suelta mientras abandona su sitio a lado suyo para sentarse en la orilla de la cama. — hay un asunto que debo atender esta noche.

Sonríe enternecida por el tono de voz suave que ha utilizado, las disculpas van incluidas en esa corta explicación y es suficiente para ella. Nunca le ha pedido más de lo que no pueda darle, su relación es así, sin preguntas de más sobre su vida personal y sabe que Sasuke aprecia eso.

Lo mira atenta cuando se levanta y comienza a buscar su ropa regada por toda la habitación, se cubre la mitad del rostro con la sábana blanca para cubrir su sonrojo, Sasuke siempre causa el mismo efecto en ella, no importa que tan acostumbrada esté a él. Pero vamos, el hombre es un dios griego en el mundo de los simples mortales como ella, con su metro ochenta y tantos, cuerpo trabajado pero sin rayar en los músculos exagerados.

Cabello azabache alborotado con dos flequillos enmarcando su rostro, piel cremosa con facciones finas que resaltan sus enigmáticos ojos ónix. A sus 23 años se conservaba bastante bien como para enloquecer a cualquier mujer, incluida ella con sus 19 años. La diferencia de edad no le interesa en lo más mínimo, Sasuke le gusto desde el primer momento en que lo vio, daba lo mismo si eran solo 5 o 10 años.

— ¿Te gusta lo que ves?

La voz seductora de Sasuke la saca de sus pensamientos haciéndola ponerse roja como un tomate.

—Solo un poco.

Ahora es el turno de Sasuke de sonreír de forma arrogante, termina de colocarse el pantalón de vestir negro y sube a la cama gateando hasta llegar encima de ella. Se encoge tanto como puede pero no hay más lugar al que huir, lo mira directo a los ojos plantándole frente provocando otra suave sonrisa en él. A pesar de haber estado toda la noche con él su aroma la aturde enseguida, su persona es tan seductora que no puede pensar en nada más y entonces cuando está lo suficientemente cerca, la besa.

Un beso suave, lento cargado de los sentimientos que tanto le cuesta expresar, se deja llevar por el momento disfrutando cada roce de sus labios. Lo abraza por el cuello jugueteando con sus cabellos para acercarlo más a ella, siente esa sensación de hormigueo en su vientre bajo cuando Sasuke pega su cuerpo completo al de ella. Quiere más, pero antes de que pueda llevarlo más lejos, el sonido de un celular los interrumpe.

Suelta una risita cuando Sasuke gruñe por lo bajo, ambos miran al pequeño buró donde vibra el aparato sin cesar. La burbuja que habían creado explota siendo sustituida por una de seriedad cuando ven la pantalla del móvil de él.

Ino está llamándolo.

Ambos observan el móvil hasta que deja de sonar y la notificación de llamada perdida aparece en la pantalla, Sasuke suspira y se aparta de su lado para continuar con su labor de vestirse. No dice nada porque no tiene palabras, hace tiempo que aceptó su papel.

La amante del novio de su hermana mayor.

No hay mejores palabras para describirla, aunque suene horrible es el nombre que se da alguien como ella. Lleva cerca de ocho meses saliendo con Sasuke a escondidas, nunca le ha pedido nada que no pueda darle, mucho menos le ha pedido que la deje porque sabe que no sucederá y no quiere alimentarse de falsas esperanzas. Desconoce los motivos o los sentimientos que lo unen a Ino pero tampoco quiere averiguarlos porque no está segura de poder soportarlo.

Solo sabe que Sasuke la quiere y desde que comenzó todo solo se ha centrado en eso porque no piensa dejarlo hasta que él se aburra de ella, espera estar preparada para ese momento cuando llegue.

Ella también lo quiere, se ha enamorado de él pero no va a forzarlo a nada porque solo quiere que sea feliz. Y claro, también están de por medio sus familias, su padre la mataría en cuanto supiera que Sasuke dejó a su hermana por ella. La familia de Sasuke seguro lo desheredaría por semejante acción porque adoran a Ino, le costaba trabajo creer que había una posibilidad de estar juntos en algún futuro si es que él se decidía por ella.

Abraza sus piernas mientras apoya su mentón en sus rodillas, hace un puchero mientras piensa en el revoltijo sentimental en el que se ha metido pero sobre todo, en el hecho de que no siente culpa alguna.

—Hmmp, esta noche tengo una cena con ella.

Las palabras de Sasuke la sacan de sus pensamientos, le presta atención pero él está de espaldas sentado en los pies de la cama.

—Ya veo, diviértete.

—Tsk, Sakura — suelta con demasiada seriedad. — Voy a terminar con ella.

Abre los ojos impresionada, lo mira por unos segundos y después escapa una risita de sus labios como si le hubiera contado algún chiste de mal gusto. Sasuke no voltea, solo se levanta de su sitio para ir por su celular y las llaves de su auto.

—Supongamos que lo haces— murmura. — ¿Que pasará después? ¿Andarás conmigo tomado de la mano por la calle, por el colegio? ¿Estás dispuesto a soportar todo Sasuke-kun?

Él hunde sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, la contempla sin expresión alguna por unos segundos, le sostiene la mirada. Tiene que ser realista, aunque le está diciendo lo que siempre quiso escuchar pero nada es tan fácil en esta vida.

—Hn, no me interesa la opinión pública, Sakura.

—A mí tampoco, pero no me refiero a ellos. Papá no aceptará nunca esto y dudo que tu familia lo haga.

—Tengo un plan— contesta tomándola por sorpresa. — ¿Cofias en mí, Sakura?

Asiente con la cabeza haciendo que Sasuke sonría de medio lado, sin previo aviso deposita un beso en su frente.

—Hmmp, te llamo en la noche.

Sale de la habitación dejándola sola, suelta un largo suspiro pensando en todas las posibilidades del plan de Sasuke pero se da por rendida porque sabe cuán impredecible puede ser. Se levanta de la cama y comienza a buscar su ropa de igual forma, su falda negra de tablas está hecha un desastre junto con su camisa blanca de manga larga, toma el moño rojo que siempre la acompaña junto con sus calcetas largas y se pone los zapatos.

El personal de limpieza no debe tardar en llegar, así que sale por la salida de emergencia como de costumbre. A pesar de ser el departamento del hermano mayor de Sasuke siempre toma sus debidas precauciones. Camina un par de cuadras mientras intenta acomodar sus cabellos rosas con sus dedos y una vez más adelante toma un taxi.

Se siente una ladrona cuando llega a su casa y entra saltando el jardín, corre por la parte de atrás de la casa y trepa el árbol que está cerca del balcón de su habitación, una vez en la comodidad de esta quita el pestillo a la puerta. Corre al baño y abre las llaves de la regadera, busca un short y una blusa holgada para pasar la tarde porque a diferencia de él, ella no tiene clases ese día.

¿Sasuke va dejarla enserio? La pregunta vaga una y otra vez en su mente desde que él se lo dijo, no le entra la idea de que el momento que tanto espero haya llegado al fin, no quiere emocionarse de más pero la esperanza comenzó a surgir cuando él le dijo que tenía un plan. Confiaba ciegamente en él, tanto que podría seguirle con los ojos vendados a donde fuera pero cuando se trataba de asuntos tan delicados como la familia Uchiha, tenía sus dudas.

La incertidumbre se cierne en su corazón, ¿qué le va a decir a Kizashi? ¿Con que cara va a ver a sus hermanos a la cara? Simplemente no se imagina diciéndoles a todos que está saliendo con Sasuke Uchiha. Y también le preocupa Ino pero no por el motivo de que son hermanas, sino porque sabe lo enamorada que está del Uchiha, tiene la certeza de que cometerá una locura cuando la deje.

Cierra los ojos con fuerza dejando fluir el agua por todo su cuerpo por unos segundos, hay tantas cosas en su cabeza que va a explotarle, solo tiene que esperar y confiar. ¿Verdad?

Pero Sasuke no se comunicó con ella esa noche e Ino no llegó a dormir.


End file.
